United States presidential election, 2020
|- | colspan="4" | |- | colspan="5" | |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center" |The electoral map for the 2020 election. | colspan="4" | |- | |} The United States presidential election of 2020 '''was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. Democratic Nominee Selina Meyer and running mate Jonah Ryan defeated incumbent President Laura Montez. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses took place between February and June 2020, staggered among the 50 states, the District of Columbia and U.S. territories. This nominating process was also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots for a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who in turn elected their party's presidential nominee. Selina Meyer was selected against several other candidates at the brokered Democratic Convention. Laura Montez won the Republican nomination unopposed. This is the first election where both of the major party nominees were women. Background This is the election VP Selina Meyer originally planned on running before President Hughes announced that he wouldn't seek re-election in 2016. 2016 presidential election After the hotly contested 2016 presidential election, Laura Montez began serving as Acting President of the United States until the House of Representatives vote on President again, a vote that will be delayed indefinitely as House Speaker Jim Marwood declared that the House will not vote on President again. 2018 midterm elections In the 2018 midterm elections, the Republican party was able to continue to hold on to a majority in the House of Representatives. Marwood was re-elected as Speaker. Republican Party It is the tradition in both parties that potential candidates stand down in deference to the incumbent president. Laura Montez won her party's nomination unopposed. Democratic Party See also: Democratic Party presidential primaries, 2020 In December 2016, President Selina Meyer successfully brokered a deal between Tibet and China, though the credit initially was given to her successor, Laura Montez, as Tibet wasn't freed until Inauguration Day 2017. In October 2018, a leak revealed that Meyer was behind the Tibet deal all along, prompting her to re-evaluate her plan to run for president. In January 2019, former Congressman Jonah Ryan became the first to announce his candidacy for President of the United States. In the following months, Meyer, Nevada Governor Buddy Calhoun, New York Senator Kemi Talbot, and 2016 vice presidential nominee Tom James all announced their candidacies for President. No candidate won the nomination during the primary process, leading to a brokered convention. After several deadlocked ballots, Selina Meyer was selected as the party nominee by acclamation. She selected Jonah Ryan as her running mate. Withdrew at the convention * Kemi Talbot, U.S. Senator from New York since 2013; (campaign) * Buddy Calhoun, Governor of Nevada since 2018; Secretary of State of Nevada until 2018; ([[Buddy Calhoun presidential campaign, 2020|'''campaign]]) * Jonah Ryan, U.S. Representative from New Hampshire 2017 - 2019; ([[Jonah Ryan presidential campaign, 2020|'campaign']]) Withdrew during the primaries * Tom James, U.S. Senator from Connecticut 2001 - 2013; Democratic nominee for Vice President in 2016; ([[Tom James presidential campaign, 2020|'campaign']]) Minor candidates * Clarence Clark, U.S. Representative * Lord Wolfsbane, game store owner and protest candidate General Election President Lu Chi-Jang of China planned to interfere in the US election in order to help Montez, who he considered a friend to China. But after Selina Meyer secretly agreed to give Tibet back to China, President Lu agreed to help Meyer instead. Election day was held on November 3, 2020. The Meyer-Ryan ticket defeated incumbent President Laura Montez. They were sworn-in on January 20, 2021. House Elections This election also decided the makeup of the 117th United States Congress. See also * United States presidential election, 2016 * United States midterm elections, 2018 Category:Elections